


Shorts

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily inspired by this picture (https://twitter.com/HEAVYD1RTYSOUL/status/618119051538264064)</p><p>“Dan has seen Phil in shorts countless amount of times. Really, he has. And for the most part, it didn’t really affect him in any way. He’s seen Phil in boxers, hell, he’s seen Phil naked and hard, so why the hell is it starting to get to him now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

Dan has seen Phil in shorts countless amount of times. Really, he has. And for the most part, it didn’t really affect him in any way. He’s seen Phil in boxers, hell, he’s seen Phil naked and hard, so why the hell is it starting to get to him now?

It was the first Monday of the month, the day Dan and Phil host the Internet Takeover, a very important and exciting day for the both of them. However, it was really hot and the weather was perfect for wearing shorts.

“Phil! Hurry up, we need to get to the studio to film Internet News!” Dan called from up the stairs. Phil descends from the staircase wearing a red shirt that fit him in just the right ways, white shoes, and blue shorts that showcased his beautiful, pale legs perfectly. Dan felt like he just got the wind knocked out of his chest. Phil looked so breathtaking and if Dan was being honest, Phil also made him very, very, (and many other verys), sexually frustrated. The only thing that happened to be going on in his head were images of Phil with those stupid shorts on with his fly undone and his cock sticking out just enough for Dan to ride him.

“Daniel? Earth to Dan? Is anything wrong, love?” Phil waves his hand in front of Dan’s face, snapping Dan out of his fantasy. Blood was rushing down south and he knew if he didn’t stop looking at Phil, he won’t be able to control himself. So, he averts his eyes and refuses to look at Phil for the time being.

“Let’s go,” Dan states, walking out the door, completely ignoring Phil’s concerned face. Phil frowns and walks out with him.

-

Dan adjusts during the radio show and manages to put on a smiling face for the viewers. Phil loosens up a bit too, telling himself that it was probably something going on at home. He guesses he’ll bring it up for when they’re in the comforts of their own flat.

During the song breaks in between, Dan still couldn’t keep himself from imagining compromising scenarios about Phil’s shorts. Just everything about Phil was so frustrating and Dan has to think ‘grandma, grandma, grandma’ to try and make Dan Jr. relax. But then he words slip out before he can stop it.

“Why are you wearing shorts in an air conditioned room, Phil?”

Phil smirks and plays along. He can hear Dan’s voice give in a little and he knows why Dan was ignoring him earlier.

“I’ve released the pale legs,” he says innocently, bringing his legs up to show the camera. Dan tries to stare at him with a ‘I am so done with you’ look, but ended up lingering on the pale legs a little longer.

-

The show ended quicker than anticipated and Dan and Phil were taking a cab back to their flat.

Dan can almost see their apartment complex from the window of the car and was lost in his own thoughts until he feels Phil press closer to him.

“What was that shorts bit that you brought up earlier, Dan? You know it’s hot outside. You didn’t have to mention it,” Phil’s voice was low and deep, but quiet. It wasn’t a whisper because Phil hates whispering, but it was a husky sound that was able to send chills up and down Dan’s spine. He feels Dan tense from his words and shifts in his seat. Phil looks down to see a bulge in Dan’s too-tight-to-even-be-jeans skinny jeans. Phil puts a hand on Dan’s thigh and inches towards his crotch.

“Is it because I’m practically irresistible in my shorts? Do you like my shorts, Daniel?” Phil smirks as Dan closes his eyes, whimpering as Phil’s hand was almost on top of his dick. “I could get you off in the cab right now. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Dan nods almost frantically. He bucks his hips up so his cock finally comes in contact with Phil’s hand. Phil squeezes Dan’s length, making Dan let out a high pitched, but quiet moan.

“Well, that’s a little unfortunate because we have to stop. Look, we’re already home,” Phil draws his hand away, making Dan glare at him. Phil climbs out of the cab, thanking the driver on the way out, leaving Dan to take care of the fare. Dan pulls out his wallet with shaking hands and nearly throws the notes at the driver as he sees Phil walk in without him. Dan knows Phil is teasing him now by the way he was slightly swinging his hips, showing off his ass in those stupid shorts of his. Dan runs through the door of the complex and bolts up the 15 flights of stairs.

He enters Phil’s room and there on the bed laid Phil himself, cock out, hand stroking himself, shorts still remaining on his body. Dan couldn’t contain himself anymore. He speed walks to the bed and climbs in between Phil’s legs, setting to work immediately. Dan’s tongue circled the tip and licked the slit, bobbing his mouth up and down Phil’s dick, moaning every time he dipped down. Phil’s fingers wrapped themselves with Dan’s hair, Phil bucking his hips up to mouth fuck Dan.

“Shit, Dan, if you keep this up, I’m going to come,” Phil moans, almost there to the edge. He was almost there until Dan pulls off with a pop, making Phil groan and glare that the brown haired man. “Oh come on, you couldn’t let me have that?”

“No, silly Philly! I need you hard to fuck me. Don’t think that this was a one way kind of night,” Dan looks at Phil with his almost innocent, brown eyes that makes Phil almost want to punch him. Almost.

“Well you aren’t going to get any of me if you don’t hurry the fuck up,” Phil grits out. He was now very impatient as Dan led him to his orgasm, but didn’t give him release. Dan’s heart starts beating faster as Phil took on a more aggressive, a more dominant tone in his voice.

Dan reaches for the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube, not wasting anytime in between. Before Phil could even blink twice, Dan was naked from the hip down with two fingers already stretching his hole.

“How the hell can you take that much already? We haven’t fucked since yesterday,” Phil almost laughs at Dan’s desperate face. Dan’s fingers were going deeper, curling to find his prostate.

“We may have fucked yesterday, but that doesn’t stop me from getting myself off in the shower before we left for the show,” Dan lets out a moan as he finds his spot, now pumping his finger in and out to hit it again.

“You horny son of a bitch,” Phil growls and grabs the lube from Dan’s other hand. Phil uncaps the bottle and pours a good amount on his dick, stroking himself to spread it. Phil sets the bottle down and uses both of his hands to lift Dan up, with the help of Dan’s legs, onto his cock. Dan’s fingers were now out of his ass and were now on Phil’s length, slowly guiding it in his hole. Dan lets out a moan as he feels the stretch. He bottoms out and he almost releases right then and there as he feels the fabric of Phil’s shorts touch his perineum.

Phil bucks his hips up, making Dan ride his dick up and down, giving them both pleasure. Dan directs Phil’s cock to his prostate and before they know it, Dan is bouncing up and down and Phil’s dick is hitting his spot again, and again, and again. Dan lets out a loud moan and the bed is creaking and Phil knows he’s sweating underneath his shorts and boxers, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore as his orgasm starts pooling in his stomach.

Dan takes his own cock in his hands and pumps it in time of Phil’s thrusts, the older man now taking over because Dan was starting to lose energy.

“So…. Close…” Phil grits out, thrusting his hips up one more time to get him to his peak. Dan comes all over his and Phil’s t-shirt while Phil comes deep into Dan’s ass. Dan pulls off and collapses onto the space next to Phil. One of Dan’s hands find Phil’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Both the men are out of breath and Phil’s cock was still hanging from out of his shorts.

“I could stare at you like that all day,” Dan’s voice was still high from post-orgasm. He stares down at Phil’s dick laying flaccid on the fabric of his shorts and sighs. Phil really was beautiful.

“That’s a bit strange, Dan. I’m not even hard,” Phil giggles as he sits up and tucks himself back into his shorts. “I don’t even understand how this got you all riled up.”

“It’s just… Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Never take off these shorts again.”


End file.
